


Within The Honeycomb

by SaikoChoYT



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beekeeping, Comfort/Angst, Controlling Jerry Smith, Custody Battle, Dark Theme, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentioned Kidnapping, Minister Jerry Smith, Possessive Behavior, Protective Rick, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Religious Cults, Rick is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikoChoYT/pseuds/SaikoChoYT
Summary: Following a psychotic break Jerry experienced caused by both his failing marriage and increasing distaste for his wife accompanied by her fascination with her father Rick, he took Morty and Summer without a proper custody agreement and fled off the radar, wiping everything he had to his name and abandoning all devices.Abruptly choosing to form a fully fledged religious group referring by the name of 'The Hive', his personality morphed into something polar opposite and forced Morty and his sister to comply with it as they are beaten down to a shell of themselves and succumbing to the organization.Rick is still avidly searching for his grandchildren while Beth attempts to work with the police in the hunt, both unable to track either of them and are unaware of the secret formation the children were placed into. As little as Rick values Earth's officials, he appreciates his daughter's assistance in recovering them. He wouldn't stop looking that easily.If Jerry was still somewhere on the planet, which he was, there was no way in hell he would give it up.
Relationships: Jerry Smith & Morty Smith, Morty Smith & Summer Smith, Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Within The Honeycomb

**Author's Note:**

> A bit more to the synopsis of the story before you begin reading.
> 
> This is depicted in my version of Dimension A-342 (if you put together the meaning behind the dimension numbers I salute you), so this is not held in C-137. 
> 
> Morty was ten when his grandfather entered his family's life, and a mishap from an experiment happened soon after - which incorporated bees as it's primary testing component - that affected both of Beth's children and Jerry and mutating them in a way that was unexplainable and unnoticeable to the scientist and Beth.
> 
> Following a psychotic break Jerry experienced caused by both his failing marriage and increasing distaste for his wife accompanied by her fascination with her father Rick, he took Morty and Summer without a proper custody agreement and fled off the radar, wiping everything he had to his name and abandoning all devices. 
> 
> Quite unstable due to throwing away their home life, the man was furious with his children for wanting to return back and displayed his anger with them both physically and mentally. Jerry developed a craving for purpose and became passionate with upholding his beekeeping hobby and being the head of his imaginary family. When he first vanished, he took his children's college savings set aside that was mainly added to by Beth and decided to do something more beneficial. His main goal was to be respected, either be it by his family or even the general public as his unoriginal nine to five job he abandoned withheld that from him as well.
> 
> Abruptly choosing to form a fully fledged religious group referring by the name of 'The Hive', his personality morphed into something polar opposite and forced Morty and his sister to comply with it as they are beaten down to a shell of themselves and succumbing to the organization.
> 
> Having members of society with more intelligence than himself join the cause, Jerry was able to replicate his own mutation with the help of others assistance and funding provided by interested donators to transfer it to each of the newbies as their signature quality and most upheld requirement in their group; the oddly beneficial ability to produce a mass amount of honey secreting from the head when letting out unrestrained emotional actions and behavior.
> 
> Both siblings have been downright brainwashed into believing Jerry's commands and abide by what they are meant to do and serve, as trauma and fright kept them grounded to The Hive's ideals they have now been following for four years after the trio's disappearance. Rick is still avidly searching for his grandchildren while Beth attempts to work with the police in the hunt, both unable to track either of them and are unaware of the secret formation the children were placed into. As little as Rick values Earth's officials, he appreciates his daughter's assistance in recovering them. He wouldn't stop looking that easily. 
> 
> If Jerry was still somewhere on the planet, which he was, there was no way in hell he would give it up.

_Children often do not hold the power to object parental command. They are but learning pawns being raised up by their respected king and queen, preparing for the hard battle of life. The king claims the strength of the relationship while the queen is the motherly figure, teaching her pawns morals, acceptable behavior, and mannerisms._

_The king is often feared at times, as how it is in the animal kingdom. Being the alpha causes even their offspring to be intimidated and occasionally frightened when his voice is heard raised or to cower when in his sights. The queen is welcoming and gifts comfort that the callused male often does not hold. Born with their fit roles, families tie together with the headmasters and their silently appointed jobs._

_Children must listen to their guardians until they come of age._

_No matter what, they are expected to abide by what they are provided._

Once Morty finished reading his labeled chapter, he could be released to the hall and pick up his breakfast. Summer had already finished and made her way down a while ago but it was only because she was a faster reader and recited it quicker than he could even dream to attempt.

Neatly closing his scripture and resting his pencil beside his knee, Morty stood and adjusted his wicker to rest steady on his face. Brushing off his robe sleeves, he attempted to look presentable as he crossed the small room to the large brown and barred door. Giving it a soft knock with the back of his hand, he hastily looked down to his socks and grasped the writ tightly as if it would fly out of his grasp.

Various clicks echoed back at him, resulting in the vicinity to grow in brightness from the day’s sun filtering through the opening panel. Without a word Morty raised his book to the colony guard that peeked in as an offering, and it was soon after taken from his hold. The rustle and flipping of pages told him that they were scanning his work thoroughly. He hoped that he underlined the right lines this time. He didn’t want to get reprimanded again.

A wave of orange light slammed into his senses telling him the guard had moved aside for him to leave. Stifling a grateful exhale, he kept his eyes averted as he waved the universal signal for them demonstrating thanks by raising his index and middle finger tightly together. He would have to remember to pick it back up from them when he returned.

Stepping underneath the doorway, he turned to his right as he left his scripture in safe hands and followed the sound of distant steady chatter while staring down at his feet. _The marble flooring is looking awfully polished today._ He thought, observing the sparkle reflecting off of the stone and the daylight gracing it’s different jagged patterns. It was beautiful, as always.

Morty imagined that if he were allowed to look to his left, the roof-high windows would shine a pure purple and pink back at him and he submitted to a small grin at that. Imagination is the only answer to most “Why” or “What” questions, so he often formed images in his head to submerge that curious gap.

Another invasive inquiry prodded at his subconscious as his small footsteps softy bounced off of the walls. _What will be served today?_ He furrowed his brows, thinking back to the different yet common options. Figuring they were given waffles with yogurt yesterday morning, perhaps his favorite meal which consisted of sausages and eggs would be given today.

Grinning wider under his lid, he was momentarily happy for having a mask to cover his facial expressions. Ruining the moment, guilt quickly began to smother him and he wiped his face back to a neutral resting position. Amber honey was felt edging into his hairline so he needed to stop defying his restrictions. He didn’t want to get a scolding.

Clearing his thoughts, Morty continued to walk until he saw the corner of the wall appear and edge around letting him know he had reached the dining hall. He would have to find his sister after receiving his tray so following his familiar path, he weaved around the tall pillars encircling the large table and noted that there was no line.

“Greetings, Morty. I see you’re late to morning gathering.” The familiar voice of the cook spoke as he approached the counter. It was a usually chipper man who dished out the food to everyone, but instead his tone sounded more disappointed than positive. The placid boy hesitantly nodded his head once in confirmation and repeated the same motion he did everyday and extended his hands for his portion.

A “tsk” sounded when he did and Morty dropped his arms down to his sides instinctively, keeping his gaze to the ground. “We make as much as we see present. You’ll have to wait until the final meal is given.” The man stated.

_Oh, right. I need to hurry with my writ assignments to make it on time._ Morty scolded himself. Giving the cook the same appreciative motion previously used on the guard, he turned away and walked in the direction of the table. The rumbling of adults was the main thing he heard, but a few kids he noticed speaking in hushed whispers.

“Morty, over here.” 

Summer calling out to him permitted him to look up and saw her sitting at the butt of the table, clearly protecting an open seat for him as her hand rested on it. As expected, everyone now had their lids placed underneath their tall wooden chairs and were eating their breakfast with light conversing, making their air light with newfound comfort. Being together is one of the main things Morty looks forward to each day.

Padding over with small taps from his socks, Morty waved at her kindly before sitting down in his given chair. “Hi Summer.”

She hummed at his greeting and continued finishing what looked to be like scrambled eggs, to which Morty held in a light frown in being right about today's beginning meal. Reaching up he pushed his hands into his robe’s hood and gripped his wicker lid, giving it a sharp tug. It came undone and his vision was no longer obscured at the corners from the mask as it was now gripped in his palms. Leaning over he mimicked the others and placed it underneath where he sat.

“So how is your apiary coming along?" She murmured into a mouthful of the fluffy yellow food, meeting his gaze as she lowered her fork to rest on the table. "I heard you were almost done with your current section." He straightened back up and tilted his head in thought.

Morty shrugged, glancing around the large room. "I guess so. I-I accidentally harvested the honey too early the other day so I have to wait a while b-before adding any more frames. I don't want to make them upset."

“Understandable, but why didn’t you wait until the majority harvested? We usually do around the same time, depending on how others are taking care of theirs.” Arching a curious brow, she stuffed another bite into her mouth as she spoke. Considering her question, Morty thinned his lips as he glanced at the rest of the colony eating. “Well, dad said-”

Summer’s eyes met his with fear reflecting off of them as he shrunk down into his chair and clasped a hand over his foul mouth with his eyes widely darting from face to face of his fellow peers. “Father! F-Father wasn’t pleased with how much progress I’ve b-been making so I thought I could try and hurry.” Worried he was overheard, Morty spat out a correction to his wording through his hand harshly. No one seemed to notice as light conversations continued throughout the hall.

_”What did you just say?” Jerry barked, swinging around with a fist ready to punch him. Morty yelped and fell back onto his rear, casting his gaze downwards away from the flaming eyes staring him down. Small “F-Father. S-Sorry Father.”_

_Blazing pain shot through his jaw as the towering man went through with his threat, the force pushing the hood off of his head and sending him skidding sideways and bumping into the wall. ”You are not to call me ‘dad’. You **earn** that right.” Morty accepted the scolding without protest and blinked a few times to clear his vision, watching as small drips of the sacred golden liquid they so worship fell from Jerry and reached the cement flooring. Father continued without pause. “Can’t you see everything I’ve done for the both of you spoiled kids? That is one of the only things I ask of you. Do you think I’m asking for that much, that I’m so cruel?”_

_Rapidly shaking his head Morty begged to differ. “N-No, not at all- I promise, not at all!” He crawled towards his father’s shoes, grasping them lightly in a silent plea for mercy. “I’m so sorry, i-it won’t happen again!”_

The horrid remembrance flashed across Morty’s mind and he shook his head, slicking his hair back as beads of amber were beginning to poke through. Offering her a reassuring smile, he took a deep breath and cleared his conscience. “H-How’ve you been, Summer?” Quickly averting the topic made both of them relax their tense posture.

“I’ve been quite well,” She picked up her small cup of water that was provided on her tray and took a small sip, complying with the subject change as her tone was relaxed. “I was told I might be given the option to tend to the Western Garden sometime soon.”

Morty, completely forgetting about his previous surge of panic, gasped in awe. There are two gardens that surround where the apiaries were kept outside that the colony kept for the stray bees; the Western and Eastern Gardens. The amount of hutches were abundant - hence a few workers being assigned to watch over a small section - so the gardens stretched far out on each side. Only members of the synod and a few lower colony workers were given the rare chance to help take care of one of The Hive’s most prideful projects.

Applauding his sibling with a quiet clap, he shined a bright smile at her. “Congrats Summer! T-That’s such an honor.” She returned his props with a small thank you and they rested in the comfortable silence following that until she finished eating. First meal should be ending soon for everyone, which meant that Morty would have to return back to his room for another chapter analysis and afterward begin working outside and checking on his progress regaining the honey he had so foolishly ruined.

As hungry as he may be, that would only make today’s final meal even more delicious! He would have to give extra thanks to the cook when the time arises. That would be the last time he could speak with his sister for a while as well, so he ought to make it count.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Another new work again? Of course! When inspiration hits, I have the irresistible impulse to act on it.
> 
> I wanted to put out a smaller chapter to start and see if it interests you all, since it's quite different then my normal writing! Let me know if it seems intriguing and should be avidly continued or just another side-fic, haha.


End file.
